Monster within
by BookLover91
Summary: one night Edward gives into the monster within and accidentally bites Bella. Will she become a vampire? Or will she pass on to what ever is waiting for us when we die? WARNING MY FRIENDS THINK THAT THIS IS MORBID.was called Morning After i changed the nam
1. Chapter 1 the monster within

**The Monster Within.**

**Summery: **one night Edward gives into the monster within and accidentally bites Bella. Will she become a vampire? Or will she pass on to what ever is waiting for us when we die? WARNING MY FRIENDS THINK THAT THIS IS MORBID.

**Note: I do not own the characters or the books. Set after Eclipse but before they get married. **

**Edward's Point Of View.**

As usual I snuck into my Bella's room I was only holding her in my arms while I kissed her neck gently; bathing myself in her amazing, astounding, mouth watering scent. I must have been thirstier than I thought although I went hunting the two days before, I was innocently placing small delicate kisses above her **carotid artery** (**A/N**: The **carotid artery**. the artery in the neck, next the wind pipe) when my vampire instincts kicked in.

I bit into her soft, delicate skin in her neck. As soon as the first drop of her delectable blood flowed into my mouth I lost control. I was so deep in my blood lust that I didn't hear my angel's scream. I laid there drinking her sweet blood for what seemed like an eternity but was probably five minuets when resurfaced from my blood lust. I just laid there holding my sweet angel Bella in my arms thinking that she must only fell asleep. I let my mind wonder to what the future holds for us. I didn't notice that I had drunk from her till it was too late.

**Bella's Point Of View. **

Edward had just snuck into my room after I had diner with Charlie. We were on my bed I was in his arms and he was gently kissing my neck like he always did. I thought that nothing was out of the ordinary but boy was I wrong. I felt his cold hard lips on my neck than I his teeth scrape along my neck breaking my skin I let out a blood curdling scream as my Edward began to drink my blood, my life blood. He slowly sucked drawing my blood to the surface and into his waiting mouth. He drank slowly till I could feel myself losing my battle with the impending darkness.

**Edward's Point Of View **

I stayed with Bella long into the day. I gently shook her shoulder to wake her when I got no response I started to worry. In my panic I shook her a little harder and her head lolled to the side and I noticed the crescent moon shaped cut marring my angel's perfect neck. Seeing this I called Carlisle pleading with him to help Bella but our efforts were futile.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's internment

Recap: Bella was bitten by Edward and there was nothing he or Carlisle could do.

**Bella's Interment**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

Time passes slowly from the horrific day that I ended my Bella's short life and the day of Bella's interment was here. My family and I dressed in black; I remembered the way Bella looked at me when I escorted her to the prom the year before. The timing could not get worse we were to be married in less than one month in the meadow were we proclaimed our love to each other for the first time and when Bella finally agreed to marry me. Letting out a sigh I tore my eyes from the photo of Bella and my self. _It is going to be a long day _I thought to myself. Slowly I walked to my door ready to see my family for the first time since the death of my angel.

Slowly I walked at human pace down the stairs from my room down to the living room at the foot of the stairs my family were waiting for me _"it's ok Edward you can get threw this"_ Alice thought while Jasper sent out a calming wave in an attempt to calm me, _"you can do this Edward" _Esme thought as Carlisle place a fatherly hand on my shoulder, _"we're sorry Edward" _Rosalie thought, _" we all know what your felling bro we all want to help you, we all loved Bella" _Emmet thought. They were wrong no one knew how I felt and none of them loved Bella like I did.

We arrived at the school hall the only building in town to that was large enough to accommodate all the people. Most of Forks was there to say their final goodbye to Bella as well as part of the La Push community, it was no surprise that all these people were here to say goodbye to Bella she was an amazing person so kind, so caring, and so so perfect.

Charlie got up and said a eulogy. He talked about how he couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Renee and Phil also said their eulogy about Bella and all too soon it was time for Bella's Burial.

My family and I watched dry sobbing as Bella's coffin was loaded into the back of the hearse and taken to the forks cemetery. As soon as the hearse and Bella's parents drove off we got into Carlisle Mercedes and my Volvo and followed suite.

Charlie, Rene, Phil, Jake and myself placed flowers on top of the coffin before watching them commend my Bella to the Earth, I never felt so vulnerable in a very long time. Jasper tried to calm me but it failed miserably, I felt sorry for him because of all of the emotion I was felling and the people around me.

Later that evening I was in my room listening to my lullaby to Bella reminiscing of all the good times we had in the short time we knew each other. I wished I could only go back in time and say I loved her more and hold her fragile form in my arms one more time but sadly I could not.


	3. Chapter 3 Bringing the angel to light

**Recap:** the family went to Bella's funeral and burial. Edward is up in his room reminiscing about all the good times he and Bella had together.

**Bringing the Angel to Light.**

**Alice's Point of View.**

"Poor Edward you can't begin to imagine to…" I heard Jasper say before I was pulled into a vision._ Bella was trapped in a small inclosed space that looked like the inside of her coffin, she was screaming her lungs out and clawing at the interior of her coffin._

"Alice, Alice, Alice!! What did you see?" Jasper asked me with concern in his voice. All the commotion attracted the attention of the family well except for Rosalie who was painting her nails and Edward who was still listening to music in his room. I explained to the family what I saw and sure I got a weird look from Rose but the rest said it was possible that Bella was in essence buried a live and that I was worth a look. With that I ran up the stairs at vampire speed to Edward's room.

**Edward's Point of View.**

I was still listening to Bella's lullaby but now I was sobbing of the loss of my one and only love Bella when I heard Alice knocking at my door. Before I could sit up from my sofa Alice burst threw the door "Edward!" she yelled "What Alice? Can't you see that I want to be alone" I said sadly. That's when I saw her most recent vision. _Bella was trapped in a small inclosed space that looked like the inside of her coffin, she was screaming her lungs out and clawing at the interior of her coffin._ Seeing this I bolted up right and sprung to my feet and was out the door with my family at my heels.

We arrived at the cemetery in record time I ran as fast as my feet would carry me to Bella's grave. As I approached I heard a sound that made my heart ach but at the same time gave me hope, it was my Bella screaming out for help. I started to dig with my bare hands clawing at the dirt that separated Bella from me while calling out to her that I was coming for her.

I had only scraped the top layer of dirt when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder it was Emmet smiling handing me a shovel. The rest of the family took turns digging at but I dug till I hit something solid it was the top of Bella's coffin. I scraped the rest of the dirt away with my hands I heard Bella calling out to me spurring me on I removed the reminder of the dirt and cleared the latch on the coffin.

When I opened it I saw my Bella looking terrified but relived to be out of the tight inclosed space. I offered her my hand to help her out of the coffin and as soon as my hand touched her skin it no longer felt warm but it felt normal like I was touching another vampire's skin.

Once Bella and I were on solid a level ground I took her into my arms embracing her and whispered to her I Love You My Angel Till the End of Our Existence.

**The End…**


	4. Chapter 4 notice

**A/N**

Hi people,

I have another story it's called Greener pastures Bella is dieing because of a hit and run. So please read it thanks people

BookLover91


End file.
